Wizards and Pirates
by Blue Power1
Summary: Kayla Fairytail, your average 14 year old student wizard, from Ravenwood Academy. A normal day takes a turn for the worst as she is kidnapped by the Armada, but rescued by Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry, who puts her in the crew of 15 year old Captain Jeremiah for protection. She must disguise herself as a witch doctor and convince the crew to take her back to Wizard City or bad things.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

_Hi Blue Power1 here._

_This story just popped in my head. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

My name is Kayla Fairytail. A Life and Ice Mage. I've been through thousands of worlds, but meeting pirates is the last thing I thought would happen.

It all started in a regular class in the School of Life.

We were just learning the Spirit Armor spell.

"Okay class," Professor Wu said, "today we learn the Spirit Armor spell. Does anyone know what that is?"

I looked around the class was mostly made up of Life students. Couple Death students like Penny Dreadful and my guy friend, Jake Nightblade, and there were also students from the other schools. As if on cue, my best friend, Alice Blossom, a Life Mage, raises her hand.

"Yes Ms. Blossom," Professor Wu said.

"Spirit Armor is a spell that can withstand attacks up to 400 damage," Alice said.

"Precisely," Professor Wu said, "Ms. Blossom and Mr. Nightshade, would you mind demonstrating?"

Great, her 'sparing' partner is Nathaniel Nightshade. The biggest jerk out of all the Death students. He outranks Duncan Grimwater in a snob-off.

"Ms. Blossom, you cast the Spirit Armor spell," Professor Wu said, "Mr. Nightshade cast the Ghoul spell."

The duel starts. She cast it and any spell he tried didn't seem to affect it. Then he cast a skeletal pirate. It breaks the shield and leaves her with a nasty cut on her cheek, which was healed immediately.

"As you can see," Professor Wu said, "The Spirit Armor is virtually indestructible, but it can only be used by wizards powerful enough to use it. By the end of class, those wizards will be learning that spell."

I had a feeling I was one of them. It would be extra handy. You see, Jake, Alice, John Flame (a Fire Mage who didn't have this class), and I were going to compete in the Wizard Tornaments. Last year, we got second place, beaten by Nathaniel's team, but this year were determined to win. The winning team gets a chance to compete against Pigswick Academy's best and Nathaniel's team was slaughtered last year.

**xX After Class Xx**

After I received my spell card, Proffessor Wu asked me to stayed behind. Of course I haven't done anything wrong, so I wondered why, but I did what I was told.

"Proffessor Wu," I said as I came up to her desk, "Did you need to see me?"

"Yes I did," Proffessor Wu, "and one more person too."

As if on cue, Headmaster Ambrose appears, "Child, I'm aware of you and your friends are entering the tournaments, but remember Malistaire is still at large, you must be on your guard."

I was hoping he didn't mentioned that. You see I'm not from any special world in the Spiral, I'm from a world, where most people don't believe in magic. My parents were killed by Malistaire when I was 9, and I was saved by Headmaster Ambrose and whisked away to Wizard City. A year later, when I started to go to school here, Malistaire came back to kill me. Gamma told me that he thought our fates were intertwined together and Malistaire was simply trying to prevent it from happening. Of course he would try, all villains do. All the professors, except Cyrus, worry about me because of that, and I can't get mad at them because they're practically family.

"Don't worry, we'll be on guard," I said and I left after that.

**xX Shopping District Xx**

"Kayla," Alice said, "why did Professor Wu hold you back?"

"Oh," I said, "She needed help to clean up the School." I haven't told them about Malistaire, I only told them about my world as I remember it to be.

"Why?" John said, "she can..."

"Nevermind," Jake said, "Professor Wu probably told her something for her ears only. So the try-outs are tomorrow, should we get one more practice in for tomorrow."

"Why?" A voice said.

We turned around to find Nathaniel eavesdropping in our conversation, "Afraid too lose again."

"What do want Nathaniel?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Nathaniel said," except to remember what your face looked like before the tournaments."

He touched my face and I slapped his hand.

Jake acts as a barrier between us and said, "Yeah, because you'll be blind for 3 months after we beat you and your team."

"We'll see that in the duel circle," Nathaniel said. Then he walks towards Olde Town tunnel.

"Jee, what a creep." Alice said.

"Yeah," I said, "Remind me to boil my face after practice."

John said, "Why would you need to boil your..."

"Just a figure of speech, John," Jake and I said.

"Anyway," I said, "I'll meet you guys in the practice hall. I needed a new spell deck container anyway."

"Alright," Alice said, "See you later then."

After that, I went into the shops to buy a bunch of stuff to increase my mana and I found myself staring in the abyss that is the Spiral by the housing department.

Stress was sorta killing me. Nathaniel being a snobby creep at me, the tournaments, my feelings for Jake, Malistaire, school, the constant threat of monsters taking over the city... it's too much for me and I might go a bit insane.

But I knew I would be okay, my mom always told me that life was always messing with us and that it would always through in an annoying obstacle at us, but we must always find a way.

"Enough time has passed," I told myself, "My friends are waiting."

But I turned around to find some guy in 18th century clothing.

"Um, excuse me," I said, "Do you need anything?"

The man stared blankly. "If you don't need anything," I said, "I'll just be on my way."

But he kept blocking me, then he asks, "Are you Kayla Fairytail?"

I nodded and the next thing I know was that I was being choked by the man and he had a dagger near my head as if he knew I would try to escape. The last thing I saw was Jake and Nathaniel, racing towards us as a dark shadow casts over as I passed out. What comes next was the last thing I never thought would happen.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter. Review, favorite, and follow please.**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


	2. Chapter 2: Pirates of the Spiral

_Pirates of the Spiral_

_Hi Blue Power1 here. Let's continue with the story._

* * *

Here's the last thing I expected to wake up too. A pirate with a long beard and a monkey staring at me from behind bars. It became apparent too that I was the one in some sort of jail.

"Who are ye?" The pirate asked.

"I'm Kayla Fairytale from Wizard City," I said, "Who are you and what's going on?"

"I, be, Boochbeard," He said.

"And I'm Mr. Grandry," the monkey said, "and you're on an Armada Ship headed to Cadiz. How did you end up in the brig?"

"I don't know," I said, "The last thing I remember was being held against my will as my classmates tried to rescue me, then I passed out."

"Maybe we will find some clues on the ship," Boochbeard said, "Come'on girly, let's get'cha out of the cell."

After they got me out of the cell, we went to the Captain's Quarters to see if there were some sort of orders for my capture. Boochbeard mentioned that practicing magic was illegal, which was weird, since I was never told of that before, but that might explain why there are only two schools of magic, like Pigswick and Ravenwood, and not one in every world in the Spiral. But it still didn't make sense, even if I was in another world, my fellow students and I would of been arrested or something. Anyways, we eventually found what we were looking for; it said:

**_By the Orders of Supreme General Kane_**

_Capture Kayla Fairytail for the upgrade of Kane, alive._

_Located in Wizard City. Make sure she is not on Ravenwood Academy grounds before capture._

Not only that there were pictures of me, from last year at the Championship tournaments to earlier, when my friends and I were in a fight with Nathaniel.

"They been stalking me?" I said.

"Aye, it looks like it," Boochbeard said, "and if Kane is looking for an upgrade, you better tread carefully, wizard."

Then the ship rattles and a hole was made on the side. We make our way outside to find a guy in 18th century clothing, and it was the same guy from before.

"Deacon," Boochbeard said, "What are ye doing with a wizard and when do you have a face?"

"Oh, great I forgot about the enchantment," Deacon said. He waved his hands and his face was a blank slate with only black marks where his eyes should be.

"As for the wizard," Deacon continued, "Kane needs her for a special upgrade."

"Why me?" I said, "When, in theory, you can use someone else, which no one will let you."

"You have that certain 'spark' in you that will be handy," Deacon said, "and I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

He snaps his fingers and out pops out angelic clockworks.

"Battle angels," Mr. Grandry said, "this isn't good." (My first enemies in Pirate101 were Battle Angels.)

"I can take them," I said. With that note I throw some life shards at them, it worked, but it seemed to get them mad. Then I summoned an Ice Snake and that was the end of that as they were reduced to bits of metal and bolts.

"Fine work," Boochbeard said.

"Not bad," Deacon said, "We'll see more of you later, wizard." Then he is gone.

"Wizard," Boochbeard said, "head to my ship. I'm blowing this thing out of the sky."

Then we run to board his galleon, 'The Abonimable' as the ship explodes behind us.

There he gives me clothes so that I can disguise myself as pirate as we were on our way to Wizard City. Once I put my robes away in my backpack, he tells me the story about the Armada. Once an army to stop a devastating war, now an evil relentless one bent on destroying all the worlds in the Spiral.

Then he hands me a staff, the kind that witch doctors use.

"Spells will come to you," Boochbeard said, "without the need of an incantation, but you can't use your wizard spells though."

"I don't plan to," I said, "it will be a dead giveaway."

"Good," Boochbeard said.

We sailed for quite sometime. While I dwell on what Deacon said, if Kane is the best one, and if he is looking for some sort of magic upgrade. He must be stopped. Magic and clockworks are two very dangerous things, if they were to combine, very bad things will happen, and it's bad enough already with the current situation.

Boochbeard also tells me that Mr. Grandry and he travel around the Spiral helping pirates and Armada resistors alike. He takes them to Skull Island, a pirate's safe haven where pirates can advance in their combat and help defeat the Armada.

"Your stories around the Spiral are astounding," I said, "there maybe more worlds in the Spiral than I thought."

Then I show him my map of the Spiral, "Bartelby, the grandfather tree, in Ravenwood gave it to me. He said that it's a magical map that updates itself when it's introduced to new worlds. It also shows where everyone including where I am in the Spiral."

I flip through the folds several times until I found us.

"Wow," Mr. Grandry said, "It's almost like Marco Pollo's map except this map can take you anywhere."

"Why," I asked.

"Never mind about that now," Boochbeard said, "Let's focus on going to Skull Island."

"Wait, how come you're not taking me back to Wizard City," I asked.

"The journey is too hard and too dangerous, and honestly I don't know where it is exactly," Boochbeard replied.

"Oh," I said and glanced at my map. It wasn't in sight and I wondered how long was I gone.

Was I gone for hours, days, weeks, or maybe even months? I looked at my map as we inched slowly to Skull Island after a while, I put it away knowing that it might take while and head up to the main deck. We must be a really long way from Skull Island, but I never seen anything more amazing, galaxies in every direction and it seemed for a while that we might be in space or something. I see what must be a different world, and it looks like it's in some sort off bubble.

"We're almost there it looks like." Mr. Grandry said, "Do tell me is Professor Ambrose still there?

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"When you get home," Mr. Grandry asked, "Give him this." He gives me a crystal round locket.

"What is it," I ask him.

"It's something from the past." Mr. Grandry replies, "It's a long story."

I was about to ask about what he meant, but something attacks the ship. We look in the direction of the blast and we find that the Armada has caught up to us.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. On the side note, I'm in need of OCs.**

**I need a musketeer, a privateer, and a buccaneer.**

**PM me or Review the entry form in this fashion:**

**_Name:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Class: (Musketeer, Privateer, Buccaneer only.)_**

**_Appearance/Attire:_**

**_Backstory: (Must include a specific reason why they are on the run from the Armada)_**

**The chosen will be announced sorta as soon as there are a bunch that were sent. BTW, in case you are wondering, Jeremiah is a swashbuckler and another person is the witch doctor.**

**Anyways review, favorite, and follow.**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


End file.
